


It's You I Was Calling Beautiful

by esbee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rule 63, Smut, fem!Furi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbee/pseuds/esbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou feels self-conscious in this large pink ball gown- Seijuro wants to convince her that she looks beautiful. Warnings: AkaFuri fluff/ female!Furihata/ dressing-room sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You I Was Calling Beautiful

Kou sighed, staring at herself in the full length mirror of the dressing room. She lifted her stringy, mouse brown hair, attempting to lay it up against her head as if it was in some sort of fancy up do.

She sighed again, letting her hair drop down from her fingers to once more hang plainly around her thin shoulders. She turned her body to the side, observing the lack of curve with a puff of dissatisfied air.

 _This dress is beautiful_ , she thought pointedly, dragging finger tips of the pale pink beaded lace. The texture was dense with detailing, the bodice shining under the dressing room light and sending sparkles across the dark walls. It clung to her body, heart shaped and delicate, to right above her hips, where it spread out in a large, soft poof. Fabric curled back into itself in a soft pattern, all the way to the floor.  _The dress is to die for gorgeous._

Though she had been told not to, she reached around and crooned her head to look at the tag. She grimaced.

_Aaaannnd it’s just as expensive as it is gorgeous. Great._

“Are you going to show me?”

The voice she heard outside the dressing room door came out so smoothly and soft she could almost feel it seeping into her ears like honey. She smiled, blushing despite herself. Then, abruptly, she shook her head and closed her eyes, clearing her mind.

“Um, it…doesn’t fit. We’ll have to find another one.”

The voice came again, this time closer as if the person was leaning against the door. “Show me anyway.”

“N-no..it’s embarrassing…”

“You’re lying.”

“…” Kou twitched, shivering.  _How does he always know?_

“You looked at the price tag, didn’t you?”

She shivered a second time. He really did  _always_  know. There was no point in hiding it now- she mentally cursed herself for even trying. She always tried- someone might argue she liked having her mind read at this point. But Kou would have denied that, of course.

“It’s way too expensive! Let’s just pick out a cheaper one, okay? I can’t wear this one.”

“Show me.”

“P-please, there’s no point, I look terrible in it anyways.”

“ _Show me.”_

This time it came out like an order. It wasn’t as if he said it any more aggressively as he had the first time- no, Kou couldn’t even begin to put her finger on exactly what made it different other than the tone was deepened and stinging. In just two words, the man managed to say much more. Kou would be lying if she said it didn’t slightly scare her whenever she heard that tone of voice- that absolute order- but she also couldn’t deny that it excited her. Somewhere in her gut, it made her dangerously happy to comply to it.

She opened the door to the dressing room with a shy glance, and backed up a bit so the man could squeeze into the small space that was being mostly filled up with gown at the moment.

Red, icy eyes combed her over, starting at the little toes peeking out from the skirt and then up to her hips and the slight curve of her breaths. He paused at her collar bones before looking her fully in the face, shutting the door behind him. He smiled, one hand brushing through his vibrant red locks. His smile was subtle and handsome. Kou’s heart skipped to be receiving it.

“Beautiful,” he said finally, after he’d burned each part of her body with his gaze.

“Y-yeah, the dress is really beautiful. I’ve never worn a western formal gown before.” Kou whispered back, glancing back to the mirror. “B-but it’s still too much money, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi pressed forward, gracefully lifting arms to touch each side of her face with his hands. He tilted her head towards his own, grazing their lips together. “The dress is just okay. It’s you I was calling beautiful.”

The words tickled her mouth and spread like wildfire through her body. Her heart was elated- but she tried to fight it, her self-consciousness preening. “I…I look ridiculous. I’m not beautiful enough for this kind of dress.”

There was a part of Kou that had learned not to be surprised by anything Akashi did anymore. This part came into play when he responded by rearing his head back and then surging forward, head butting her with relative force. She stumbled back against the wall- not that it was very far, the room was overly crowded with the ball gown and two people- and grabbed her forward.

“Owowowowow!!!” She peeked through her fingers at Akashi, who was standing there calm as ever.

“That is not the proper way to respond to a compliment. I’m buying this gown for you. It’s perfect.”

Kou startled and attempted to stand up straight and argue once more, but her foot caught on one of the many layers of the skirt and sent her flinging forwards. Akashi caught her with an almost startled grunt, but they’d managed to find their way into a pile on the floor.

She lifted from his lap, her face blushing profusely. She caught a glimpse of her reflection: beautiful dress sprawled around her, her strings of hair mussed from the fall, her forehead read. She giggled, and then bursted into a sad laugh.

“See? I look stupid.” She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her face into Akashi’s chest. “Everyone at this party is going to think so, and you know it.”

“It doesn’t matter what they think.”

“It matters to me…”

“My opinion is absolute.”

“Would you just listen to me for once?”

“No.” Akashi replied pointedly, lifting her face off his chest and leaning down to lick a stray tear from her cheek. “I won’t listen to ridiculous things. You are beautiful, and you are mine, Kou-chan.”

He punctuated his sentence with a deep kiss. Her heart jumped once more, but she couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, opening her lips to accept his tongue. They explored each other’s mouths desperately, hands reaching around to embrace each other tightly. The skirt of her dress was lifted around them like some sort of cloud- she felt as if she was floating in some sort of fantasy world.

She always did though, when she was kissing Seijuro Akashi.  

She hiccupped and let a few more tears fall, breathing heavily with a sad sort of relief. She whispered quickly between kisses, shyly. “You really think so?”

Akashi didn’t have to verbally answer. In fact, Kou was beginning to think he preferred not to. Instead, he showed it to her with his eyes, leaning back and staring at her fully.

Kou was also beginning to think she preferred this way of communicating too.

The red headed man then kissed her neck, opening his mouth wide and taking in as much of the soft skin as he could. He sucked and licked, breathing against the wet spot and sending sparks down her spine. He lingered just long enough to not leave a mark before he moved to a new spot and repeated the action.

“A-akashi-kun…” she whimpered. “I need to take off this dress…”

“Doesn’t matter.” Akashi wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in his grip, pressing her back against one wall and then ravaging her neck with his mouth once more.

“I-it matters!”

“I’m buying it anyways. Let’s break it in.”

She shook with nervous excitement. “N-no way…here?”

Again, Akashi didn’t have to answer her verbally. Instead he dropped to his knees, gave her one smirking glance from the floor, and then lifted her skirt over his head.

“Aka-kashishiii!” she whispered fiercely, her face turning bright red and hot. The skirt was so large that she couldn’t see what he was doing at all- but she felt hands twisting up the insides of her thighs. It made her shiver fully as the hands pressured her legs to open wider. She pressed her back flat against the wall in anticipation.

But Akashi made her wait. He then drifted his arms back down her legs. Up and down, trickling slowly-wickedly. Fingers paused at the line of her black panties, pressing at the hem teasingly before slipping under and pulling them downward. She sucked in a breath, nearly buckling over with the raw eagerness for what was coming next.

It came.

Something hot and wet pressing up against her lips and then flicking with pressure all the way up to her clit. Her knees turned in and her arched her back, biting a lip. The tongue stayed there once it had found it, circling her trigger with slow, pointed movement. It devastating- each stroke making her insides twitch and tighten. She tried to steady her breathing as she watched the movement underneath the large pink ruffles.

Akashi then pressed his mouth against her clit entirely, moving his lips and tongue quickly against it, lapping at the small fold of skin until Kou saw stars. She gasped and sucked in, trying her best not to call out right then and there in public. Her hands burrowed into the soft material of the gown, holding on as tightly as she could while Akashi’s tongue devoured her clit. She felt like pleasure was walking up steps within her, pulling upwards and upwards towards the sky. She could feel it pooling and slipping over each edge, approaching some fantastic end.

Just when Kou thought this was about all she could take, she felt a finger slip inside her dripping entrance. It slid in so smoothly- so comfortably, and crooned within in her, pressing forward against soft, sensitive skin. Her mouth dropped open and she had to lean forward completely, standing onto her toes as her legs shook with a full-fledged orgasm. Her hands went forward, luckily catching onto the weight of Akashi’s back under her skirt. It shook through her rapidly, again and again.

Akashi didn’t stop.  _He never did at this point._ He continued with even more fervor, circling her with his tongue and sending off rapid signals through her body. Another finger was inserted and pressed within her, and he began to move them slowly and with pressure as they drug out from between her wet lips. Her neck leaned back, the hair close to her forehead becoming sticky with sweat. She choked on a gasp, having to use the best of her concentration not to scream as a second and third orgasm hit her, shaking her to the very core. It surged and crashed against her over and over until she felt like she was going to evaporate into thin air.

When Akashi finally seemed satisfied with her pleasure, he  slowed down and laid soft kisses all over her underside, mumbling something sweet against the soft patch of hair before crawling back out from her skirt.

Kou leaned back up and caught herself on the wall, her breath leaving her nose noisily. She sighed, long and slow, glancing over at Akashi with drooping lashes. He straightened his tie and smiled at her, softly.

“Let’s go buy the dress.”

Brown eyes widened and she blushed again, looking towards the floor. She hated to have to ask for it- but this was typical. He  _always_ made her ask for it.

“W-wait…let’s continue….” She whispered.

“Hmm?”

She shifted nervously. “C-continue…let’s keep going.”

He smiled back at her wider, thoroughly pleased. His eyes glowed red and hot, and he walked back over to her, kissing her forehead where he’d butted her earlier. “How can I say no to you?”

Despite herself, Kou leaned into his touch and kissed him before whispering back. “Please never do.”

Akashi nearly growled in response, kissing her back so deeply she could feel them both slipping off into another world together. He pressed their bodies against the wall forcefully, struggling to push up several layers of pink fluff from around her legs. Her underwear, which had been dangling around her ankles, now slid off as her legs lifted onto either side of him, his hands balancing them beneath her hips. The dress flowed and puckered around them, the sound of satin rubbing against the lace trickling in the background. Kou moaned softly at the sound of Akashi’s fly zipping, and the shuffle of his clothing. Her hips ached with the need to be filled- her skin crawled with the memory of Akashi’s sweet words.

As if he’d read her mind (again), Akashi brought his lips to her ear and whispered slowly. “You’re beautiful. And you’re mine.”

Kou felt the head of his cock against her entrance. She wiggled, urging him forward- to which he chuckled and replied, filling her slowly. It stretched and burned- the pleasure swelling around his hard member as it entered her fully. They both sighed and kissed once more, eyes closed and heart beats synched. Akashi’s hands moved back to help balance her against the wall, the muscles of his arms straining slightly.

He began to move, thrusting out and in with deliberate strikes. Her throat tightened and she tightened her grip on Akashi’s back, spreading her thighs even further so he could enter even deeper.

“Ah…y-yesss” she whispered as quietly as she could. Akashi nodded in agreement, and sped up, knocking through her and pressing their bodies together.

The smell- the sound- the feeling- it all overwhelmed her. All Kou could focus on was the warm feeling of Akashi’s body entering her over and over- consuming her and making her feel complete. She relaxed into this sensation, tears rising to her eyes.

Akashi continued, bucking upwards and tightening his grip on her skin as his own climax neared. It came closer and closer- and he moved faster and faster until it breached and he had to pull out from her and hold down on his cock, the cum pouring out around his hand. They both dropped onto the ground, panting and dripping.

Red eyes reached her own, and they softened at the sight.

“You always cry.”

Kou sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye and giving a small laugh. “I…I just love you so much.”

Akashi wiped her hand on a handkerchief from his pocket, and then leaned forward, placing his face in the croon of her neck. He breathed in deep, satisfied.

“I love you too,” he whispered, reaching to interlace their fingers.

Kou leaned back, smiling. Her reflection caught her eye once more, and she stared back at herself- her skin red and splotchy, her hair in small curls around her face, and Akashi’s bright head of hair perched against her.

 _Like this…maybe…maybe I am beautiful._  


End file.
